puppeteerfandomcom-20200223-history
Pikarina/History
Biography Puppeteer Sometime during the Moon Bear King's rule, the Sun suffered from an "undisclosed medical problem". Pikarina, his daughter was worried, for without him, all will be plunged in darkness. She left to provide sunlight to the rest of the galaxy till he got better. She later ended-up on the moon after the other planets inform her that the Moon Realm really needs her help. This allowed the Moon Bear King to capture Pikarina, turn her into a pixie looking puppet, and keep her locked up so the sun wouldn't dare try to stop him at the risk of his daughter, but was later rescued by Kutaro, who despite not meeting her "standards" of a hero at first, would quickly grow somewhat fond of him, especially after freeing her once again from General Tiger's belly, while claiming his piece of the Moonstone. After meeting up with Ezma Potts, who she instantly distrustful of, they proceed to escape the dark halls of Castle Grizzlestein and the Moon Tyrant. Soon after, they made their way to the old home of the Moon Goddess: Castle Wax Wane. Once inside, Pikarina made her care for the missing goddess and distrust for Ezma very clear, stating that the moonstone, Calibrus, the castle all belonged to the goddess. Ezma then explains that Kutaro is the latest of victimized children whose souls were stolen by the Moon Bear King and by restoring the Moon Goddess' source of power: the Moonstone, they would be able to send all of the children, including Kutaro, home to Earth, and restore the Goddess. But this would require him to win back the other moonstone pieces from the rest of The Twelve Generals from all across the kingdom. Ezma then sends Kutaro to the Moonwood to hunt down General Rat, with Pikarina coming along for the journey, and frankly he'll need all the help he can get if he's to stand any chance of ending the savage Ursus ruler's reign of terror, especially since the Moon Realm's would-be savior can't even speak. While searching for Rat in the Moonwood, in a attempt prove to Kutaro that she is trustworthy, told him of her father being the Sun, and how she was kidnapped and turned into a pixie by the Tyrant. This caused animals to come around our heroes, dress Pikarina up in a nature themed princess dress made of grass, vines, and flowers, and sing, which annoyed her to the point where she throws animals around and caused them Trauma, Lacerations, and contusions, and giving Kutaro fear and trauma with that scene. Pikarina then chases Kutaro while trying to tell him she is still totally trustworthy. Once thhe air was cleared, the two continued their search for the rodent general. On their quest they hear a sound from a "damsel in distress" and start finding the sound. Along the way the meet the adorable Kappagaeru, whom are endangered species are threatened to extinction with the Moon Bear King's reign of evil, General Rat's poisonous Plum Miraculixer, and three of them were being attacked by their mother, the Kappagaeru mother, whom eats her kids because of some beauty treatment. She is an obvious victim to Rat's trickery. Category:History